


If Jack Were Being Honest

by qelci



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qelci/pseuds/qelci
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	If Jack Were Being Honest

If Jack were being honest, he always felt a bit weird doing things like this.

It really wasn’t a big deal. It was just human nature. And anyhow, he really had no time at all for a proper boyfriend, and he was rather too shy to approach people in person. Hookup apps, as depersonalized as they could be, were a great solution. 

It’s not like he did it often either. Hockey, school, and life in general often kept him too preoccupied to indulge in certain habits. However, regardless of how often he jerked off, there was just occasionally an itch that he couldn’t scratch himself. 

Jack wouldn’t say he necessarily had a praise kink, but he did blush profusely and feel just a bit better about himself every time he logged onto those stupid apps and read the waves of messages exclaiming how hot he was. He knew he was fairly attractive, and his physique was nicely sculpted from his rather mandatory workout routines. So he would reply to a few, swap a few pics back and forth, and typically end up making his way to some strange boy’s apartment in order to fool around a bit. He would leave, if just slightly embarrassed, satisfied. 

Tonight was one of those nights, and that was how Jack ended up outside the door of a nearby stranger whom he only knew as “B.” He thought seriously for a moment to just turn around and head back home. He always felt a sharp spike in anxiety at the moment of first meeting. But, considering he walked his way over already (and the incessant ache in his pants) he figured he ought to see it through. He knocked gently on the door.

When the door opened, a short, rather petite young man stood before Jack. He had thick blonde hair, huge eyes, and an overtly polite smile.

“Hi,” he said.

“Uh…hey,” Jack responded nervously.

“Well! Come on in! It’s nice to see you for real.”

Jack walked into the room. The apartment was rather small but cozy and warm. 

The short man behind him touched him on the shoulders and helped pull Jack’s coat off. The touch lasted just a few seconds, but it made Jack blush. His cock leapt in his jeans, and he was surprised at how horny he was. He wasn’t sure if it was a specific kink or fetish, but he certainly had a thing for guys who were much smaller than him. 

“Why don’t you sit down?” he said, pointing Jack towards a chair in the comfortable-looking living room. 

Jack looked around for a second, but before he could say anything, the other man beat him to it.

“Don’t worry. I live alone.” He flashed Jack a wide grin.

Jack flushed again but did as he was told. He sat down in the large, plush chair. He looked around nervously as B left the room to hang up his jacket. The place was nicely decorated and relatively clean. He wondered who this person could be who managed to live alone in such a nice apartment. 

Jack felt his heartrate jump when he walked back into the room. B gave him another coy grin and gestured towards Jack’s crotch.

“Oh…” Jack mumbled out, completely mortified as he noticed his rather large erection tending in his blue jeans. “Uh—”

“Glad you’re happy to see me,” B said smoothly, with just a slight sultry tinge. Jack just swallowed.

The short man, never breaking eye contact with Jack, walked up to him and kneeled down right before him, looking up rather desperately. 

“I want to suck you off,” he said.

Jack sucked in a sharp breath. He felt lightheaded and knew his cock was already leaking in his underwear. He gripped the sides of the chair to keep himself from palming his crotch to get some relief.

“Would you like that?” B said, inching closer in-between Jack’s long legs. “I want to suck your cock and I want you to cum down my throat.”

“Yes,” Jack breathed out. 

“God, you’re so sexy,” B muttered. He ran his small hands up and down Jack’s legs, getting painfully close to his throbbing cock, and then settling them on the tops of Jack’s shoes.

“May I take your shoes off?”

Jack nodded in response. There was something strangely erotic as B put his foot in his lap and gingerly untied his shoelaces. He gently pulled the shoe off of Jack’s foot and got to work on the other foot.

B then took Jack’s right foot in his hands and tenderly massaged the arch. He gave a smile smile to Jack as his fingers kneaded his sock.

“Can I take your socks off as well?” he asked, almost a whisper.

“Yes,” Jack responded. The massage felt great, and he flexed his foot in the boy’s small hands as he pulled off both of his socks.

Jack placed both of his bare feet against the rug beneath him. B continued to gently stroke the tops of them.

“What size shoe do you were?”

“Er—well, size 15s.”

Jack blushed from the look B gave him. 

“That’s quite impressive.”

Jack watched the boy as he continued to eye his feet. He watched as B lowered himself slowly, closer and closer to the floor, and delicately planted a single kiss on the top of Jack’s foot, right against his toes.

Jack felt very self-conscious all of a sudden, and yet still quite aroused. He had never experienced a sensation like this before—a handsome boy literally kissing his feet before the promise of blowing him. it felt like his whole body was ignited in arousal and sensation. 

Without picking himself too far off the ground, B craned his neck and lifted his eyes up to Jack’s. “Is this okay?”

Jack just nodded and swallowed hard. The small man went back down and kissed the top of his foot again, this time with a bit more pressure. The gesture was so sensual and submissive—Jack never thought he would be into this sort of thing, but it made him so dominating and powerful. He wanted to sit back all day and have this boy kiss his feet.

As if on cue, B trailed over to Jack’s other foot and kissed it as well—softly and chastely, almost, as if he were afraid of going too far despite having just said earlier that he wants to swallow Jack’s cum.

Jack settled down in his chair a bit more comfortably. He stretched his legs out a bit further from him, pushing them closer towards the kneeling boy. His cock ached so uncomfortably in his pants that he considered taking it out and just jerking off then and there—the foot worship would be more than enough to get him off—but he didn’t want to disrupt the moment. B looked up at him from the floor, opened his mouth, and licked a long, slow stripe from the tip of his toe all the way up to his ankle. 

Jack gasped and watched him, paralyzed with pleasure, as B continued to hold eye-contact and lick the broad top of his bare foot. The sensation was almost overwhelming—Jack wanted more.

He offered up his other foot, lifting his toes up in the air and bringing it towards the boy’s face. B took his rather large foot in both hands (which still could barely wrap around it) and slowly stuck his tongue out, barely licking the tip of his big toe.

Jack moaned. He was so turned on by the body worship. His breath hitched as he watched the boy curl his tongue around the tip of his foot, licking in-between his toes and across the firm skin of the ball of his foot. 

B gazed into his eyes as he puckered his lips and took Jack’s big toe inside his mouth. He blew his foot, bobbing up and down his toe, sucking it as if it were his cock.

His mouth was so wet and warm that Jack moaned out in pleasure again. The sensations in his feet were electrifyingly active, picking up every motion as the boy licked his toe and kissed his foot. 

Jack felt like he could just cum right then—blow his load in his pants, when suddenly B popped his toe out of his mouth and kissed the arch directly on the bottom of his foot. Jack was amazed at how small he was—his foot easily covered the entirety of his head. He curled his toes in the boy’s hair as he kissed his arch, pressing his foot even closer into his face. 

“I’m gonna cum soon if you don’t stop,” Jack warned, utterly breathless from the experience.

“Have you ever had your feet worshipped before?” the boy asked, equally breathless and aroused.

Jack shook his head. He pushed his foot back up into the boy’s mouth, causing B to laugh and gently kiss it.

“Feels good, right? Your feet are way too sexy to go unloved. You should have someone kissing your feet all day long.”

“I’d like that.”

Jack moaned again, this time more confidently, when the boy sucked on his big toe again. 

“I’d sit at your feet all day,” B continued in-between kisses, “and worship you. I’d worship your whole body, if you’d like. I’d always be sure to end with your cock.”

“I’d let you—oh fuck.” Jack groaned. The boy took more of his foot deeper into his mouth. His small cheeks stretched out from the wide span of his toes. He gorged himself on Jack’s foot, sucking it and blowing it. 

When he finally pulled the foot out of his mouth, B smiled bashfully and said, “call me anytime. I’d happily kiss your feet and blow you whenever you want.”

“Speaking of which…” Jack said, his voice almost painful. There was a slight dark stain on the front of his jeans from his cocking leaking precum during the foot worship. He blushed and looked at B with a smile.

“Don’t worry—I didn’t forget.” The boy put his hands on the tops of Jack’s feet and scooted closer in-between his legs. He pressed his face into Jack’s crotch and nuzzled his cock, mouthing at the stain with his lips. 

“Ahhhh—fuck,” Jack moaned out. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, feeling his cock throb at the contact. 

“Please,” he managed to whisper.

“Please what?” B said coyly, rubbing his chin back and forth across his crotch.

“Put my dick in your mouth.”

The boy just chuckled in response. He unzipped Jack’s jeans and easily pulled his cock out through the opening in his underwear. It sprang out, inch by inch, before it stood entirely erect just an inch before the boy’s mouth.

Jack’s cock was long and thick, with neatly trimmed hair at the base and a thick pink head. He watched the boy admire it, debating on whether or not to keep teasing him.

“I guess what they say about men with big feet is true,” B said, sticking his tongue out to barely lick the precum dripping from the tip.

“Meets your expectations, eh?” Jack said. He gripped the sides of the chair firmly. It was taking all his patience to keep from jamming the boy’s head on his length and thrusting up into his throat.

“How do you like your cock sucked?” B asked, continuing to lap up the leaking precum without touching more of Jack’s dick. “Slow? Fast? Deep? Prefer to cum in my mouth or deep down my throat?”

“Just…” Jack bucked up slightly, his cock sliding across the boy’s cheek leaving a mark of precum on his skin.

“Just?” B locked eyes with them. He opened his mouth widely, and slowly moved his head forward until the tip of Jack’s dick was just barely in-between his lips. He gave a gentle suckle.

“Ohhh fuck, bud—ahhhh,” Jack groaned out slowly. The boy’s mouth was unbelievably warm and wet. He slicked Jack’s cock up with his lips, suckling the tip gently and swallowing the precum that was flowing out. Jack curled his toes into the rug beneath him. The boy’s eyes widened at this, and he stroked Jack’s feet more firmly and suckled with more pressure.

“Oh, you like that, huh?” Jack drawled out. B maintained eye-contact as he swiped his tongue across the head of Jack’s length and rubbed his hands over his feet. 

“Wanna take my cock a bit deeper, bud?” Jack said. He wasn’t sure where this dirty talker side of him was coming from. 

The boy moved slowly, inch by inch, and wrapped his lips down further around Jack’s cock, suckling his whole way down and wetting it inside his mouth.

“That feels so good, bud—Ahhhahhh, that feels so good.” Jack’s words poured out from his mouth. He watched as B got about half way down his cock, barely moving up and down just yet, and just sucked gently. His lips were fairly stretched out, considering how small his mouth was and how big Jack’s cock was. 

The boy took his hands off of Jack’s feet to unbutton his own pants, seeking to relieve himself. He managed to free his length from his jeans but not his underwear, showing his own cock peeking through the dark fabric.

Jack was having none of it. He swatted the boy’s hands away with his legs, earning him a pleading look.

“No touching—After all you put me through, I get to cum first.” The boy put his hands back down on the rug, and Jack used this opportunity to place his bare feet on top of the boy’s knuckles, pinning them down. 

The boy moaned at the contact, bucking his hips back and forth as Jack flexed his toes over his fingers. Newly determined, he swallowed the excess spit in his mouth and focused back on Jack’s cock. He took it deeper in his throat, gagging slightly as the length pushed against his uvula, never breaking eye-contact with the man before him.

“A bit too big, eh?” Jack drawled out, chuckling slightly. He was quickly shut up by the boy swallowing around his length, milking the tip of it that was already deep in his esophagus. 

“Unnghh,” Jack moaned, his words caught in his throat. B stayed low on his cock, flexing his mouth and contracting his esophagus around the length. He continued to work his way down, a determined look in his eyes, inching Jack’s cock deeper and deeper into his mouth.

At last, the boy hit the base and looked up proudly at Jack. He continued to rut back and forth, feeling Jack’s feet clench on top of his hands, milking the large cock with this throat muscles.

Jack balled up his hand in a fist and bit down on it. Seeing his cock completely down this boy’s throat was too much for him. He honestly couldn’t believe it. B was so petite and frail-looking, but somehow managed to swallow the entirety of his girth down and keep it there. The gentle ministrations of opening and closing his throat made Jack’s balls churn and tighten up. He felt the familiar heat coil in his groin and the blood rush even deeper through his cock.

“Fuck, bud—arnghh—I’m gonna cum soon. I’m gonna shoot…” he panted out wildly, throwing his head back and gripping the sides of the chair again. 

B kept Jack’s cock deep inside his throat, sucking harder and more firmly now. The sounds of his lips sealing around the thick length grew wetter and lewder as his spit started dripping out. 

Jack looked back down into the boy’s eyes. His face scrunched up in ecstasy and he grit his teeth.

“Ahhh—I’m gonna nut—I’m gonna nut—I’m gonna…aghhhh…arghh!”

Jack’s entre body ceased and he bucked forward, pistoling his hips up into the boy’s face and shooting a thick wad of sperm directly down his throat. 

“Unngh,” the boy choked out, his throat working to swallow the thick load he was being given. Jack’s feet curled up, flexing his toes over the boy’s hands and pinning them deeper into the ground.

“Oh fuckk—ahh arghhh,” Jack grunted, his entire body ceasing up as his cock contracted. His pulsating length shot jet after jet of thick cum directly down the boy’s throat. He threaded his hand into B’s hair, clenching his skull as his orgasm overcame him.

“Keep swallowing—yeah, bud—keep swallowing—ahhhhh.”

The aftershocks of Jack’s orgasm hit him as he pulsed out the last bit of his load, and his cock felt spent and overly sensitive. He looked down at B, who had his eyes closed and was rocking back and forth himself.

Jack realized he was cumming too. He ran his hand through his hair and stroked his knuckles with the bottom of his feet. The boy inhaled deeply as he finished his orgasm and pulled himself off of Jack’s cock.

“Ah!” Jack groaned out, feeling the sharp sensation of his spent cock rubbing against the boy’s mouth. B coughed violently, swallowing the last bits of cum that were still on his tongue and breathed in deeply.

“I don’t think I’ve ever came that hard in my life,” Jack whispered out.

“Or as much, I imagine,” the boy said still recovering. “That was a huge load you shot down my throat.”

“Was it? I bet…” Jack smiled.

“Yeah you came like right into my stomach.”

“Seems like you enjoyed it.” Jack chuckled, pointing a toe towards the wet spot in front of the boy’s underwear. “Good to know you can get off just by giving me head.”

B, now exhausted, rested his forehead against Jack’s thigh. Jack kept stroking his hair, trying to catch his breath. He couldn’t believe how good that felt. His balls had been aching for what felt like hours, and for this boy to have swallowed everything he had to give him? He almost got hard at the memory of it.


End file.
